1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope therapeutic device for performing treatment under observation via an endoscope by introducing a treatment tool through an introduction guide tube with a bending function into a body cavity, and an introduction guide tube thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope therapeutic device for performing treatment using a treatment tool under observation via an endoscope by introducing the treatment tool through an introduction guide tube into a body cavity is known in the related art. The introduction guide tube used in the endoscope therapeutic device of this type is referred also as a “channel tube”. Recently, as an introduction guide tube of this type, an introduction guide tube with a bending function, in which a bending portion is provided in the vicinity of the distal end of the tube, and the bending portion is capable of being bent by a proximal control section is proposed (See JP-A-2000-33071). This endoscope therapeutic device is configured in such a manner that treatment tools are guided via a plurality of introduction guide tubes with a bending function, respectively, into a body cavity, and the directions of the treatment tools in the body cavity are adjusted by bending the bending portions of the introduction guide tubes.